


Meant To Be

by angelus2hot



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secrets and lies of keeping their relationship quiet get to be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Meant To Be  
>  **Fandom:** The Secret Circle  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jake Armstrong/Cassie Blake  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,289  
>  **Summary:** The secrets and lies of keeping their relationship quiet get to be too much.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 19

“Did you have any trouble getting away?”

Cassie shook her head as she rushed into the room and quickly closed the door behind her. “No. I told them I thought I was getting a cold so I needed to go home and lie down for awhile.”

Jake walked towards her with the beginnings of a smile on his face. “Our luck one of them is going to show up with a bowl of soup and you’re not going to be there.” He would be willing to take odds on who it would be too. 

“What’s the look for?”

“Nothing.” _How was he supposed to tell Cassie he couldn’t stand the thought of Adam being around her?_ The guy just wasn’t trustworthy. And he did get the irony. It wasn’t too long ago when he was in that same boat. “How was the trip?” 

She eased out of her lightweight jacket and laid it across the back of a chair. “Slow.” She tossed her coat onto the chair and turned to face him. “I missed you.”

His eyes darkened. “I missed you, too. You don’t know how much.” 

Cassie’s tongued darted out to moisten her lips and it was all he could do to keep from groaning out loud.

“I’m so tired of keeping secrets and telling lies.” A sigh swept through her as Jake slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “When is all this going to be over?”

“We have to go slow. Give them time to learn to trust me.” Jake bent his head and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. “After every thing that has happened, every thing I’ve done do you honestly think the coven would let us be together in peace?”

“You didn’t hurt me. You would never hurt me.” It was the one thing she was most positive. “From the moment I met you there was something about you, I couldn’t put my finger on it but I trusted you immediately.” She slid her hands underneath his shirt to caress the smooth skin of his chest as she spoke.

He nodded. “I felt it too from the moment we met. It was a connection. This feeling that somehow even though we had never met you were mine. We belonged together.” This time he was the one that sighed. “But just because we know it doesn’t mean they would accept it. Especially not Adam.”

“Why would you say that?”

An incredulous look spread across his face. “He wants you.” Sometimes he wondered how Cassie didn’t seem to realize just how beautiful she was. _Didn’t she own a mirror?_

“Even if he did it doesn’t matter. He’s in a relationship, a serious one by all accounts and I would never, ever want to be with someone who cheats or would break up just to be with someone else.” Cassie took a deep breath. Her voice was loud and clear as she confessed, “Besides I’m in love with you, Jake. I don’t want Adam or anyone else. Not ever. I just want you.”

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Silence reigned, and it felt as if time itself had stopped while Jake stood still in shock. He didn’t move. He barely breathed. There was no way he could have heard her right.

Cassie took a quick step back. “Jake? Are you okay?”

Jake couldn’t believe she was asking him that question. This was the happiest moment of his life and she was asking him if he was okay? _That was if he heard her right._ As he stared down into her worried eyes it finally dawned on him that he hadn’t said anything. “What did you say?”

A wave of relief washed over her. “I asked if you were okay?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Not that.”

A slow smile began to spread across her face as she took a step closer. “I said I love you. But seeing your reaction maybe I should have kept it to myself.”

His answering smile lit up the room. “I have been in love with you for so long I can’t even remember a time when I wasn’t in love with you. But I wasn’t sure how you really felt about me all things considered.”

A thrill of happiness shot through every cell in her body at his declaration. “Stop that.” She leaned back to stare into his eyes. “How many times am I going to have to say it before you will believe it?”

“There is one way.”

_What was he talking about it?_ She knew it couldn’t be sex because they were already.... With a blush beginning to stain her cheeks Cassie cleared her throat. “What is it?”

“There’s a spell if you know you’re meant to be together forever.” At the look on her face he added, “It will create an eternity knot on our wrists. Kind of like a tattoo.” 

“That kind of defeats the whole secrets and lies thing, doesn’t it?” Which would be totally fine with her. More than fine. She wouldn’t care if the whole world knew she and Jake were together.

“No. It doesn’t have to. We will be the only two people who can see it. The only way anyone else will be able to see it is if we allow them too.”

Cassie nodded. “What do we do?”

It sounded simple but it was anything but. Jake wanted to give her fair warning. “If we do this it’s more binding then marriage. This is something that neither of us will be able to walk away from because it can’t be undone. If you decided later that you wanted...”

She quickly interrupted before he could say anything else. Cassie just knew he was about to bring up Adam. “For the last time Jake Armstrong. I am totally, completely, head over heels in love with you.” Then a horrible thought occurred. It was beginning to feel as if Jake was trying to talk her out of it. Maybe he was regretting mentioning it. _What if he wanted someone else?_ Faye came quickly to mind.

“It’s your turn to stop it.”

“What are you talking about?” Her face was the picture of innocence.

“I don’t want Faye or anyone else. I want you.” He leaned his head down until their foreheads touched as he whispered, “I can’t breath I’m so in love with you.”

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. “How do we do this?”

Without a word he raised his head and took her hand in his. Slowly, with great care Jake repeated the words for the spell as he wrapped Cassie’s scarf around their joined hands. “We say the words together. If we’re sincere in our declarations the spell will work.” He stared down at her. “Ready?”

Cassie nodded and began to say the words the minute Jake started.

The lights flickered in the room as the spell began. 

A slow hiss escaped through her clenched teeth at a stinging sensation circling her wrist. Jake tightened his fingers against hers as the same pain began to sting his.

Finally the spell finished and it was over. They stared down at their wrists still tied together and beneath the scarf an intricate eternity knot was permanently etched on their skin.

With a huge smile on his face Jake quickly removed the scarf from their wrists and pulled her back into his arms. Happiness shined in his eyes as he whispered softly against her lips, “You’re mine.” 

Her heart began to beat faster as his warm breath caressed her mouth. “And you belong to me.”

“For all time.” They whispered in unison.

 

And that was the way they were meant to be.


End file.
